More Than Human?
by goodvi6es
Summary: She had the sparkle, the speed, the unimaginable beauty too. But she's NOT a vampire. Will problems arise when she decides to run away to a little town named Forks after...a little accident...? Cullens are vampires. AU? Is Bella a vampire? Or not?
1. Prologue

Hi. I came up with this idea a couple weeks ago and decided to post it, thanks to Stupid-Shiny-Volvo-Stalker and ifurcutesitbyme for liking it so much.

_*~*~*Disclaimer*~*~*_

**Me:** Twilight?

**Stephenie**_: _No.

**Me:** Okay.

* * *

**More than Human?**

Prologue

Maybe it was the result of the car crash that had made people like me, because I sure wasn't popular before then. Maybe it was the surgery that doctors had done to realign my torn face, as a result of the gruesome crash. Or the chemical doctors had spilt on me when they decided to make me a genie pig for a new discovery, one that made my skin glitter in the sun. It was probably that, or the speed that I had gained, I was much faster than a typical, clumsy 17 year old girl. Or the fact that my eyes changed from purple-ish, bronze to black in a matter of two weeks and brightened again.

I was a true freak. The world's most repulsive thing and people would always ask, _"How did that happen to you?" _They'd always think I was a mad scientist's creation, which was true, beyond so many levels. They thought I wasn't normal, and they agreed with me, I was a freak. They wouldn't tell me I was one, but I would hear them, my hearing had advanced too.

That's why I pulled myself away from people, they didn't like me, not my personality, they only liked my beauty, skin, speed. Not me.

Kids would regularly pick me for sports in gym, because I was faster then the others, or they would ask me if I could tell them if anyone liked them or something. It was truly ridiculous.

Then one day it snapped into my head, not like a slap in the face, but a hard tug. I wasn't normal. I wasn't like everyone else; I couldn't even call myself human.

I was Isabella Marie Swan, or other wise known as: the girl's who's skin glittered, eyed changed colors, unimaginable speed, and indescribable beauty.

Some people called me "Vampire."


	2. Misfortune

Since I know a good amount of you liked the prologue, I'm going to post chapter number 1. Tell me what you think.

_*~*Disclaimer*~*_

**Me:***Cough* Steph--

**Stephenie:** No.

**Me:** Whoa!

* * *

**Misfortune**

Bella's POV

_"There will be a massive tornado; level 4, in a matter of hours. Phoenix is under tornado watch for the next 48 hours, please Phoenix dwellers make a choice: leave the city and take refuge in a near by city, or stay at home. We, although, will not be responsible for the death of anyone or damage of anything if you do, indeed, chose to stay in your current residents,"_ the murmur of the new reporters coming from the television buzzed in my room, _"But please, take drastic measures, this will, if a level 4 tornado, brake the states record of intensity,"_ I blocked out the rest of their jabbering and turned my attention to my window.

It was already beginning to get cloudy, the regular eye blinding sun, no where to be found, not even a single ray of sun shone from the heavy clouds. This will be a major tornado, not like any of the other mini ones Phoenix has had in the past years. I felt like something real bad was going to happen today, and I was usually right when I made such predictions. That frightened me.

"Bella, I have to make a last minute shopping trip!" mom called from the bottom of the stair case.

"Can I come?!" I asked, knowing if I stayed home I would get bored. Well, more bored then I already was.

"Sure!"

I grabbed my jacket and iTouch and ran out to the car where mom was waiting. She pulled out of the driveway and onto the highway; it was empty, deserted if you wanted to get technical. Everyone had already fled for safety, mom wanted to stay here, she said she couldn't part with all the memories we had in our home. And me, being her daughter, stayed with her to go through all the rough parts of the tornado.

"So, Bella, what do you think will happen?" mom asked, parking in the empty parking lot of the _Wal-Mart _across town, she always asked what I thought when there was something about to happen.

"Uh, I feel uneasy, something's gunna go down," I shrugged and I could feel mom's fear fill the air as we got out and walked into the vacant super store.

"Mom, what do we need?" I asked, picking up and analyzing a magazine from an empty shelf.

"Uh, we need some food, water, and flash-lights in case we lose power," She called from behind her shoulder and walked down a cereal aisle.

I grabbed a blue shopping cart and towed behind mom, who was placing everything in slowly, as if there wasn't a tornado about to rampage through Phoenix.

There wasn't a cashier at the pay line, so I grabbed a bunch of M&M's and Snickers and we ran to the car. It was already raining heaps of water, as if a pipe sprung a huge leak up in the heavens above. We stuffed everything in the trunk in a hurry and slammed ourselves into the warm interior of my mom's car and blasted the heater up to high.

I could barely see anything in front of the car and we still hadn't even pulled out of the parking lot, and that worried me, we had an hour drive home and it was all fogged up and windy.

"Okey dokey, lets get this show on the road then?" Mom said, and carefully started to steer her way back onto the highway.

Not a single car lined the street, or a driveway. No children played in the yards, or parents sit in a rocking chair, watching them play. No elderly person wagged their withered finger at anybody. It was bleak and empty, nothing special about the neighborhood.

The tree's outside where going faster and faster with every passing moment, the wind was rough against our old rusted car, and I kept getting the feeling something was going to happen, and not something for the best.

I looked over at mom, she was concentrating on the road in front of her, then I looked back out my window. It had only been six minutes into the ride and nothing horrific had happened.

Subsequently, I looked out the wind shield, I had spoken too soon.

Hurling itself at us was a massively enormous tree. It flew through the air, almost as if it were a feather rather than a hundred fifty pound plant. Before I could even look over at my mother, before she could turn the car to the side, in an attempt to avoid it, we were smacked, head on, by this graceful, yet deadly tree.

Mom tried to hug me and keep me safe but the pressure of the tree was too much for us. One arm clung to my scared mother and the other clutched the door as if I would be able to run from our danger.

Instantly, the glass in front of our car shattered, little pieces of glass stabbing my face and body, the tree limbs pierced my skin, as if butter. Terrified, I looked over at mom, my hair brained mother, her eyes were closed and I examined her frail body. She was cut and bleeding, her white shirt, permanently stained red and her arms in impossible turns.

_Could she…?_

The force of the tree made us fly back and roll in what seemed like an eternity, my legs were pinned against the seat and the glove compartment, so I couldn't move. Mom was in an impracticable shape and our beaten up car was trampled. The cold wind was like drugs to the gashes all over my face and arms, all I smelt was blood, and my vision was staring to flicker.

I— against all the pain— moved my torso, and faced mom, I tried to move her but my ribs ached, I still tried though. I saw bruises surfacing on my arms, and assumed my face looked worse, with all the back-braking pain that I was going through my face was probably turned to shreds.

I shook moms motionless form, she didn't respond, I tugged on her shoulder, her shirt, still nothing. I tried to find her pulse and when I couldn't I started to sob and weep. I was alone now. In the middle of a tornado and in a wrecked car, I wasn't going to make it out here. So, once realizing I was going to die, I sucked up all the salty tears and lay back in my crumpled seat. Awaiting death.

*~*~*~*~*

I would hear voices, more like low mumblings and murmurs around me, but I decided to ignore them. I felt something trickle over my skin and instantaneously, pain engulfed me, the pain coursed through my body, through every limb and nerve, down to my very core, _so I'm going to Hell? _I thought to myself, in an effort to keep myself distracted, I didn't want to go into a screaming rampage.

Something was tugging at my face and I couldn't decide what it was, maybe it was how other people went though, to get their way into Hell.

My eyes were assaulted by the brightest of lights, even though my eyes were still clasped shut, it hurt me.

I couldn't feel my legs and I was paralyzed, whatever I was laid on was hard and cold, it made my back stiff and my muscles protested against my body.

I struggled to move my body, twitch a toe, or blink an eye, I was immobile. I felt useless and doomed. I didn't know where I was, or if I was alive or not. I had no utterly clue if I was going to be able to move in any way possible, and I sure as hell didn't know who were the people who were just talking.

I felt something penetrate my skin, my mind went black, and I fell into an unconscious slumber.

*~*~*~*~*

As I started to resurface from my sleep-like-trance I could hear everything around me, someone was in the far left corner, opening something, someone else was a few feet away from me. I sensed machines around my stiff body and I smelt medicine's of all different sorts.

I felt suddenly alert to everything, I had the strength back in my legs--my whole body for that matter--I had control of all my movements and I felt new, as if I was reborn, I still didn't know if I was alive or not, but I had a feeling I had survived the car crash, through some miracle.

"Mom!" I didn't know I yelled out loud until it was too late, something started to come at me, but I got up and ran to the other side of the white room.

"Calm down," a chunky man ordered, running towards me, along with a lanky woman at his side.

"Please, don't do anything drastic," the woman asked, slowly walking in my line of direction.

"What did you do to me? Don't touch me!" I yelled when the woman tried to grab my hand.

"Please, let us explain," the mans said, when I didn't say anything, he took that as a yes and continued to talk, "We were going through town, one last time before heading out, when we saw a car on the side of the road. We found you and another female in with you,"

"Go on, what happened to the woman?" I requested, still worried for the safety of my mother.

"When we found you, you were close to death and we brought you to our clinic,"

"What happened to the woman?!" I screamed, frustrated when he didn't answer my question.

When the stout man didn't answer me I looked over at the woman, her hair combed into a messy bun on her head, the way she held her body, you could tell she was full of guilt.

She didn't make eye contact with me when she responded, "Uh- we found her with the tree deeply inside her body, she had lost more than 3/4th of her blood right on the spot. She died before we even got her into the clinic."

_So she did die after all. _

But I didn't cry, or break down when they revealed this bit of information. I didn't run around the room, and smash everything to the ground. I knew mom wouldn't have wanted me to mourn her death.

"What did you do to me?" I was still curious about how I was able to run faster than the average.

"You were very close to death, 97% to be exact. So we treated you with our finest of medicines. But we don't know how you will react to the treatment, or if there will be any side effects," the man stumbled on some words.

"Oh, so you made me into a Guinea-pig? You decide to use me as a rat in your experiments?" I went from curious to angry.

"We, uh, wanted to test it out, and you were near death. The chance-"

I cut him off. "No. Stop. I don't want to listen to this anymore," I turned around and headed for the door at the far side of the room.

"Wait, please, don't go out and tell people. We, don't-"

"Fine," I mumbled, and swiftly opened the door and walked out into the blinding sun.

I didn't know what people were staring at me, was I still in my bloody cloths? Was my face hideously disgusting? I though to myself, I looked down and I saw the weirdest thing. My skin was glowing! Sparkling almost!

Wtf?

* * *

So were any, if all, of your questions answered? If you still are wondering about some things just ask in a review.


	3. Father

Here it is, chapter 2. Thanks for all the reviews for the other two chapters, I love them!!! =D

* * *

Father

Bella's POV

I was getting all types of glances and stares as I ran home, some were curious, others disgusted. And I understood, I mean, when's the last time anyone saw a teenager sparkling? I couldn't help but notice people stop and try to figure out what I was, where I had come from. I could hear the low mumbling, whisperings between people across the street, some were fascinated by me, there were some people who wished I would return back to the hole I came from. Was I _that_ revolting?

Another discovery: my hearing was enhanced too.

When I got home I ran to my bathroom to check out the damage that the… crash had caused to my face, but when I reached the available mirror I wasn't expecting to find a completely different person there. The face in the glass was beautiful, stunning, a face you would see on a runway model not on a clumsy 17 year old girl.

I raised my hand to my face, still dumbstruck from the face staring at me, and touched my face. The face in the mirror did the same.

My skin was rock hard under my touch; it wasn't soft and natural like it used to be. My eyes looked… I couldn't describe them, they weren't their regular muddy brown, not these eyes. They were a bronze color with a hint of purple in them, an eye color I've never seen before, not even in contacts.

As I was stepping away from the mirror, my hand knocked over a glass cup that was standing on the sink counter. Before I knew it, I had caught it and returned it to it's original spot.

Fast reflexes. Probably came with the speed.

But now what am I going to do? I'm 17 and still in high school, I don't have a job either. I can just imagine it, on a name tag I write: HELLO I'm Bella and I SPARKLE. Ha, that would get me a handful of jobs. NOT!

That's the main question, what will I do now? Maybe mom has some cash stored up, probably in her closet or hidden under her matrices.

I rolled my eyes, she would have put money in her bra drawer. With that, I searched the house, mom's room first. I looked into her closet, but came up empty. I went to search in her bathroom, all I found was a toothbrush and some pads, she wont need those anymore.

I rummage around the kitchen, every cabinet, and drawer, nothing. In the living room I found some pictures of me and mom. I tucked those away for later.

Where else should I investigate? I had gone through everything in the house, and then it snapped. The safe! Duh! Why hadn't I thought of it earlier? It was so obvious!

I ran to the basement and into a small closet, where it was hidden, and tried to remember the 4 digit code, but I couldn't recall any of the numbers for the death of me. I got so frustrated after about 35 minutes of trying and failing at the lock that I punched the little door and to my disbelief it came crippling down.

Discovery three: I was strong.

I started digging through all the papers in the small metal box, when I was about to take out an envelope a small faded white document fell upon my lap. To curious to just throw it to the side and forget about it, I grabbed it and carefully opened the crinkled piece of worn-out paper.

I read every line with care, as if I set it to the side the words would die away.

But the time I finished reading it my eyes were widened and my breathe was coming at irregular levels.

It was a birth certificate. My birth certificate.

_Child: Isabella Marie Swan_

_Mother: Renee Ginger Swan_

_Father: Charlie Swan_

Father.

So mom lied to me, all my life.

Mom had told me I didn't have a father, she said that she had lost all contacts with him when I was little. She never said that she loved him, but every time she talked about him- not very often- her eyes would had a little hint of desire in them, maybe she missed him. Or not.

And kinda think of it, I do remember always having someone around the house, a male, always taking care of me. Maybe that was him, but I never saw a picture of him after we moved.

What should I do? Should I go and try to find this "Charlie" person? Or stay here? I should probably wait here and if things turn out for the worst I'll just go and search for my "father"

What that I let out an exasperated breath and stood up, walked upstairs and into my bedroom- using my newly found speed- and hid the birth certificate in a drawer of my pine wood dresser.

Thank Heavens our house wasn't anywhere near the tornado range, if the house would have been hit and destroyed I wouldn't of really been in trouble then.

Wait, what was today? Wednesday? Friday? I couldn't remember, last time I had looked a calendar it was January 7th, think that's the date me and mom went to _Wal-mart._

I took out my phone and clicked on the calendar icon, it read: January 19, Monday.

What?! I've been out cold for 12 days?! What?! I still couldn't believe it! I wonder what kids at school think, they're probably saying that I'm ditching. Then again, I'm not that popular, people might not have even noticed yet.

Tomorrow I would have to go to school, darn, but I have to get this over with, and I don't think I'll be able to get a job, in less it was as an Olympic runner… but that was highly unlikely.

I went downstairs and plopped my new body into the love seat, I still can't believe that those bozos made me a freakin' science experiment. Now my skin was hard and sparkled, I'm faster than the regular human with fast reflexes, my hearing is advanced, and my vision is 100/20 and my eyes were purple!

I hadn't noticed but when I looked at the clock it was 5:47 am. How could I stay up through the whole night and not feel the slightest tired? Oh, wait, probably ANOTHER side effect.

Damn I'm really messed up.

Well since it was time to get up anyway, I went to my room and put on some long sleeves and pants, event though it was always hot in Phoenix my skin was also freezing, I didn't want anyone to touch me and think I'm weird…weirder than I already am, that is.

I gathered my things and headed out the front door. Dreading another day of high school.

* * *

Psst. Review.


	4. Freak

Thanxz to all that reviewed the pasted chapters, and to the people who are reading this fanfic.

Disclaimer:

**Me:** And why in the world can't I own Twilight? Give me 1 good reason.

**Stephenie:** Cuz I said so.

**Me: **That's a pretty good reason.

* * *

Freak

Bellsa's POV

I walked to school today, I hadn't felt the erg to climb onto a bus and be the center of all the gawking—I wasn't the most gregarious person out there, not Isabella Marie Swan. So I carefully walked to school in the shade—no need to attract unwanted attention— and slithered my way along with other people on the sun filled street. When I was about 25 feet away from school, the shadows had abruptly ended, forcing me to run at human pace, well regular pace, I was still human. Right?

I dashed to the front entrance and being me, I couldn't just push the building doors open and walk inside, nope, I had to turn around to see if anybody had become aware of me glittering by. The moment I turned my head, I regretted it.

Each and every head was facing me, looking me up and down, they seem to be… evaluating me? I could spot genuine curiosity in most of their eyes, but when I looked over at some cheerleaders huddled my the soda machine, they had a hint of fire in theirs. _Ohh, so they want me dead? Whatever._

I was able to get to first periodwithout incident, no one had tried to stop me and ask questions, but I had spoken too soon. As I entered the large science classroom I was more or less attacked by people, I wasn't even able to get to my seat before one Jock came up to me and was like, "Dude! Your skin sparkled!" _No, duhh! _I tried to get around him, to my seat when someone else came up to me, "Where did you get your contacts? They're so cool!" I smiled, but I knew they were only just now approaching me because I was different, out of the ordinary. They wouldn't ask Geeky Bella about how I got my skin so smooth or why my skin was cold, then again, when they thought I was geeky I didn't sparkle.

I was only freed from the throng of people that had surrounded me when the teacher ordered everyone to their seats, threatening to give them ISS. I sighed in relief and sat in my seat, I would catch a glimpse of one and all staring at me from the corners of their eyes, I found it funny, I caught everybody that stared, even if they looked away. These senses were coming in handy.

Then out of no where I started to hear voices in my head, _is this a side effect? To go insane then parish? _

Dumbfounded, I looked around the room, in an attempt to find the source of these voices, but every mouth was shut, even the teachers.

_Where are they coming from?_

I tried to ignore them, _tried_ being the key word, but they kept getting louder and clearer, the murmurs turned to shouts as I struggled to separate one voice from another. Once my head wasn't buzzing, I began to zoom in on individual voices—it took about 10 minutes to accomplish— some of them were louder then others, but they were there.

_This class is so boring_, someone thought. It sounded like Jesse, one of the Jocks that had approached me earlier.

_I wonder if anyone likes me_, one girl contemplated, I looked in the direction of the voice, it was Brianna.

_Wonder if she'd go on a date with me. Just have to remember her name! What was it, Bessy? No, Bailey? Nuh uh, Barney? No! I cant remember it! Ugh! Wait, Bella! Right! It was Bella! Now I just have to remember that. Bella, Bella, Bella._

Barney?! What the Hell?! That was way off! I knew it was Frankie who had thought that. Note to self: Do not go on a date with him!

_What am I going to do? My wife is so mad,I could get her flowers, maybe we could have fun night tonight? _Aw, man, OhGod, I didn't need to hear that! Jeez, nightmares for life!

From then, I blocked out teachers minds, they were too rated 'R' for me, I might just barf if I heard another teacher wants to get freaky tonight, absolutely and utterly gross.

What was it with teachers and having sex on Tuesdays? Those thoughts weren't far from everyone else's though; I read in a magazine once, that teenage boys think about sex every two minutes. Boy, were they wrong. I had to block out some guys, lets just say, some images you could do without. As for some girls, ha, their funny, they were jealous of me! Just because my complexion was smoother than theirs, uh, and now, with my newly found talent, I was able to find out that they did, indeed, want me gone because I was getting more attention then them. Shallow much?

I was able to get all the way to gym, but when we had to run around the track outside I felt like running at my faster pace, not the regular speed everyone else was running at. I got so bored watching some girls whining that they were going to get sweaty, I just rolled my eyes and ignored them for the rest of the period and ran my four rounds. Surprisingly, I finished first, I had no doubt, but I thought I would at least trip once every couple of seconds.

We were about to head back inside school to change when some girl in my gym class decided to make a poor attempt at tripping me, and without thinking about it, I moved out of the way, using my speed.

"Gah! Why didn't you trip?!" she yelled and stopped in front of me, everyone else was too far ahead to hear her, so they kept on walking.

"I moved out of the way," I told her slowly, as if she were stupid.

"Well," she tried to push me, but I back away from her, again with the perplexing speed, "Stop moving out of the way!"

"Why?"

"'Cause no one wants you here! You weirdo! Where did you come from anyways?! What the Hell are you?!" That stung, a lot, and it got me thinking. _What am I? _

"I don't know," I mumbled and looked away, stilling thinking.

"You should leave, your nothing but a disturbing freak," _Freak, maybe that's what I am, _"Go and creep out some other people, far from here,"

"I…" I couldn't think of anything to say. What do freaks say to respond to something like that?

"No, just go, we don't need a glittering Olympic runner with gold eyes at this school. Have you looked in a mirror lately, 'cuase you sure as Hell are messed up."

"Uh… I…" I knew by this time I was probably crying, but I didn't fell the warm liquid seeping down my face or dripping onto my t-shirt. _I can't cry. _

"Leave!" she yelled in my face. I had never felt so offended, I wanted to punch her, but I wouldn't do that, I was bigger than that, and besides, I might end up killing her by mistake.

"Don't worry, I am," I muttered and turned with the click of my heel. I twisted in the direction of the school and ran with my increasingly favorite speed to grab my bag, I didn't even change back into my regular cloths, I just picked up my bag and ran to the main office.

I couldn't leave any evidence that I even existed here, in Phoenix. I took my records and darted home. I was only a mere gush of wind to everyone in the halls.

I toke hold of a duffel sack and stuffed all the cloths I could into it, I grabbed my Birth Certificate, and some memories, and added them to the collection of cloths, all of this done in less then 35 seconds. In that short time I had come to a decision, I was going to find Charlie, even if he didn't remember, I would make him, what's the worse he could do? Not let me in the house?

I wanted to get out of this place, to get away and never turn back, to forget this all happened.

I wished I wasn't a freak.

* * *

... was it good? Did you like it? I wont know unless you review =] (Hint: Review! Please!)


	5. Unusual

Hello everyone!!! Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter, I cant even begin to thank you guys enough!!! And the alerts and favorites!!! Jeez guys, you made my day, no, you guys made my week!!!

_*~*~*Disclaimer*~*~*_

**Me:**...and my friend was like, I wanna own Twilight, too!

**Stephenie: **Shut up.

**Me: **Uh, Okay?

* * *

Unusual

Bella's POV

I was born in Forks, Washington, Semptember 13, 1989, 17 years ago. What was the chance that Charlie still lived there? If he still lived in the same house, or even in the same state? What if he were dead? All of these questions, were unknown to me.

Well I wasn't going to find out just laying on my sparkling butt and wish for me to magically know, I would have to search for him or just read people's minds and see if they know where he was. Even if he were across the world I would probably search for him, I had nothing else to do with myself.

In my time of boredom, I had discovered that it was cloudy 98% of the time in the little town, and it was rainy, there would be no problem hiding my creepyness around every there.

I had been running for about five minutes, and in those five minutes I had decided to keep to myself from now on, I wouldn't go out into the sun, I wouldn't talk about my past either. I wouldn't burden anybody with my troubles, it wasn't their fault I was a freak. I will not show everyone the freakishly ugly me, I wouldn't tell them I could read minds, or hear miles away, I would make something up and cover up my hidious appearance.

I would pretend to be normal, for everyones sakem even mine.

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't understand, I've never seen this before in my many years of being a vampire, this was unusual. I couldn't tell if it were human or one of us, but it definitely was out of the ordinary, she had our speed, her eyes were similar to ours, but something about her made her different from the rest.

"What are you seeing?" Jasped whispered and hold my shoulders with his hands, he had probably seen me stiffen up and stare into space. By this time, everyone had heard and were filling the room with their presence.

"I... dont know,"

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Edward stormed, he didn't like not knowing what was going on, especially with whatever that was coming, he could read its mind.

"Calm down, Eddie," Emmett tried to get him calmer, but it seemed to make it worse.

Edward dashed over to his brother and yelled in his face, "Don't call me Eddie!"

Emmett held up his bear hands as if surrendering, "Okay! Jeez!"

"Stop fighting! I'm trying to concentrate! Jazzy can you shut them up?" My husband nodded and sent a wave of peace through the room. Finally! I was able to have a vision without Edward biting off Emmett's head.

*~*~*Vision*~*~*

_A woman, no, girl was coming in our direction. She looked as if she was decided something, something important, that had cuased her to come to Forks in the first place. She was carrying a purple duffel bag and she seemed to be sad, she was trying to forget everything that had happened in her passed life, or moments ago. _

_I couldn't see where she was originally coming from, or why she was coming towards us, she was blocking me out, or just that bit of information. She was trying to find a man named Charlie, he was the local Chief of Police in the area. I wonder what she wanted to go to him for. I could tell she was new to the speed, she was running exdordinaryly fast, but her eyes, they were heart breakening, she looked to be in pain almost. _

_She planned on searching for Charlie, but it wasn't as erjent as she thought it to be, but if it were the last thing she did, she would find Charlie._

*~*~*End Vision*~*~*

"Okay guys...," I started when I was back to reality, Edward rudely interuped.

"What did you see?" he asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I was getting there," I said through gritted teeth, he rolled his eyes, "Let me explain, I dont know what she is, or where she came from, but she's definetly different,"

"How so?" Carlisle asked, becomging a part of our conversation.

"I can't tell if she's one of us, she has golden-purple eyes, something none of us have, she's running at our speed," again Edward interupted.

"Why don't you think she's a vampire?"

"If you'd shout your mouth, maybe I would be able to finish," he crossed his hands and slumped into the chair he was sitting in, "Alright, why I think she's not one of us is becuase I can't read her past, but not only that, I think her heart still beats, I'm not completely sure though." I looked around the white eligant room, everyone with an emotion in their feaures, Edward was comtimplating something, Carlisle was thinking over what I had just told them, along with Esme, Jasper just held me, Rosalie looked as if she were ready to kill, she always looks like that though, and Emmett looked confused.

"What does she want?" Rose asked, filing her nails.

"She's searching for Charlie, the Chief of Police,"

"Does she want to harm him?" Esme asked, worried for the humans well being.

"I don't think so, she seems to be at peace,"

"What does she want with him?" Edward questioned, he had straightened up in his seat.

"I don't know," Poor, Edward. Every question he asked, I didn't know the answer to. He just let out an exasperated groan.

"What do you suppose we do, Carlisle?" Jasper asked, he was probably thinking on how to keep us safe, he would go to extreme measures to do that.

"There is nothing we can do other than see what happens. She doesn't appear to be harmful, no need to worry," he responded calmly. Edward let out a snarl.

"What if it turns out to be a fight?! We need to take percuations!" Why was he always thinking about the worst? At least Jasper doesn't yell at everyone.

"No need to have an episode Edd-" Emmett was about to call him Eddie but quickly corrected himself, "ard, if it turns out to be a fight, "He shrugged, "I'll be the one to kick butt!" he boomed and started to punch the air in front of him.

"This will not turn into a fight, Emmett dear, please settle down," Esme told him, told all of us, she wasn't the fighting type.

"Still, I haven't had any action in a while!"

"What are you talking about Emmett? You get action every night," Uh, no one needs to know that, Rose. Edward read my mind and chuckled from his seat.

"Oh, yeah!" My burly brother yelled and cuddled into Rosalie's shoulder.

"So now what do we do?" I asked.

"We wait."

* * *

Oh!!! I saw "The Uninvited" yesterday!!! God, it was GOOD!!! Kinda confusing, but awesome none-the-less!!! And todays is my best friends B-Day!!! So Happy Birfday t w e r d . 4 . l y f!!!! ;] See ya!!! We have got to watch "Friday the 13th" too!!!


	6. Heart Breaking

I think I'm hyperventilating guys, the last chapter got more than 15 reviews which is a record for one chapter!!! Gosh, a lot of people are reading this fanfic. And I love it!!!

_*~*~*~Disclaimer~*~*~*_

**Stephenie:** No.

**Me:** I didn't even say anything.

**Stephenie:** I read your mind.

**Me:** Edward!!!

* * *

Heart Breaking

Bella's POV

_Stop shouting at me!; __Did you wipe your butt properly?; I'm going to the mall.; I'll see you later, Allison!; How are you feeling today?; Where have you been?; Does this make my hips looks big?; I'm going to sleep.; Leave me alone!; I found the safe!; Go to Hell!; I love you. _

This town was so full of emotion: Love, Hate, Concern, Care, Worry, Angst. It was starting to hurt my head. The green scenery wasn't helping either--the trees were green, the rocks, the grass, everything, green-- it stung my all seeing eyes and the smell was over powering my senses. It smelt like human--fairly obvious, they were every where-- and earth, it was clean and smelt healthy, unlike Phoenix.

Every mind was thinking something different, some not even thinking at all--which was ominous and quite frankly, weird. None of them were thinking about the man named Charlie though, and it made it much tougher for me. I searched for him, but not quite sure if I wanted to. _What if he doesn't want me? What if he left because he never wanted to see me again? What if he hates me?_

A-well, I wasn't going to die if he rejected me, and so I kept on sweeping through people's minds, finding no bit of information in any of them. When I found nothing, I decided to take a short brake-- not that I needed it, and I wasn't tired, I don't think that was possible. I sat under a hidden tree in some deep brush. I laid my head against the fallen tree trunk and closed my eyes, resting my vision form the surroundings.

It was surprisingly peaceful in my hiding place, on the once in a while chirping of the birds and the wind blowing against the tree tops. I would have sworn that I had fallen asleep, right up until I heard a car speed down the near by road, ruining the silence. My curiosity got the better of me; I got up to see who had climbed out of the police cruiser, that was now parked in a gravel driveway.

One man stumbled out of the white and black car, and made his way to the front door of an old Victorian styled house. He looked tired, and worn out, maybe a bad day at work? He opened the wooden door and walked inside, completely unaware of me watching his tired movements.

I quietly snuck crossed the street and into the soggy grounds of the yard, up close you could actually sense the stress levels that were comeing off of the man inside. Most of been a really bad day at work.

_I wonder where they went, not only has it been almost 16 years but I still don't even have a clue of where they could have gone. I tried to look for them, but it's no use, I've lost them, probably for good. But why did she leave me? What did I ever do to harm her in any way? And our baby, why did she have to take our baby with her? With out a single kiss good-bye . It's been almost 16 years, and I'm still clueless. _His thoughts were sad, tear dropping.

His wife left him and took their baby? 16 years ago?

I think that was about the time that mom had taken me away from a man, possibly the man she loved. But why? If she loved him, why would she leave? If I put the pieces together, and mom did leave her husband behind, then, that tired man would be my father?

I went to a window in the front of the two story house and peered inside, it was the kitchen, yellow cabinets and linoleum floors. I looked over at the man--he was making what seemed like coffee on the other side of the room-- and started to actually notice some similar features between us: the same colored hair, his eyes were brown, his skin looked to be the color of my skin--when I wasn't pale-- his face resembled mine in many ways, when I was normal that is.

What am I going to do?, I thought, Should I go up to him? What do I say? _"Hey, I'm the daughter, you know, the one you were looking for 16 years. How, you ask? Well, I read your mind!"_ No, that would scare the crap out of him.

I got it!!!, I yelled at no one and ducked out of the view. I grabbed my duffel bag and smoothed out the wrinkles that may have been on my shirt. I cleared my throat and slowly neared the front of the house.

I hesitantly knocked on the door, not having seen a door bell, and waited impatiently outside.

_Who could that be? _he thought, still confused as he opened the door, "Hello, how may I help you?" I looked worried as he asked his simple question.

"Well, uh, I, mom told me that you lived here," his confusion only seemed to deepen.

"Um, how might your mother be?"

"Re-Renee Swan?" I stuttered, beginning to regret even coming up to him.

"Renne Swan?" he muttered back, _Is this some type of practical joke?_

"She said that she knew you, and wanted to tell you she still loved you," Why am I lying? Only to make my life easier?

"Wh-where is she?"

"She died." At least I wasn't lying, "She told me I was your daughter," _How? Why?_

"Bella? Is that you? Wait, how do I know your not lying?"

I bent down to to my purple bag and rummaged around for my birth certificate, "Here you go," I handed him the paper and waited patiently for him to read it at his humanly pace.

"Oh," right as he was about to hand it back a small photo dropped from his hands. I saw him go and retrieve it and then froze, I wonder what it was.

_Wow, I remember this, it was when Bella turned 6 months and Renee still lived with me here. How precious, my little Bella has grown up. She has boobs now for Gods sake! _

I supressed to let a laugh escape my lips, I have boobs now?! Such a funny thought.

"Uh, well, okay," he said solemnly, "Come on in," he stepped to the side of the door, making enough room for me to come in through the door way.

"Thank you," I mumbled and stood next to a stair case.

"Well, there's a spare room right up stairs, next to the bathroom on the right," he instructed me and went into the kitchen, probably feeling a little awkward.

"Okay," I easily brought my stuff up the stairs and into a hallway. I stopped outside the room I was given, I took deep breath and stepped inside.

The room was a a nice size, not too big, but not too small, the walls were painted a light blue and a bed lay to the left corner of the room, a computer set on a desk right next to it. I felt, I don't know, inviting?

I organized my cloths in a pine wood dresser and sat on the bed, I spread my body so that all of my limbs were at a corner. I heard some foot steps coming in the direction of my room and the door opened, "Would you, uh, like something to, um, eat?" Charlie asked nervously from the door way.

"Uh, I'm not hungry," I answered simply and layed back in bed, "Thank you for asking," he hesitated by the door, but exited and shut it behind him.

Then, Whens the last time I ate?

Hmm, I cant even remember, maybe it was, no, I couldn't remember a thing. But I felt a little weaker then yesterday, that was for sure.

The rest of the night I stared up at the ceiling, thinking of nothing, yet trying to find an explaination for everything, out of now where I started to hear sobbing, a low, muffled sound coming from Charlie's room.

_Why? Why did she have to die? Oh, why, why, why, why? Renee! _

My heart sunk low as I stayed up all night, listening to heart-breaking weeps.

**Alice POV**

"She's here."

* * *

Don! Don! Donnnnn!

Again, thanks for all the reviews!!! I'm having a good time writing this fanfic, and the reviews are helping a lot!!!


	7. Something

Hey!!! Man, thanks for the reviews!!! Some bad news at the end, but please read!!!

_*~*~*~Disclaimer~*~*~*_

**Me:**I love Oreo's!!!

**Stephenie:**Too bad you don't own them, just like you don't own Twilight.

**Me:** Ouch.

* * *

Something

Bella's POV

''Uh, this isn't my forte or anything, but uh, would you like me to make you something to eat? Maybe some eggs?'' _She hasn't eaten since yesterday, when she arrived. Don't tell me she's anorexic!_

"No, it's okay. I'll just take an apple," I smiled; his thoughts were very amusing.

_Thank goodness. I maybe a Chief of Police, but I don't think I would be able to handle the teenage hormonal stages. _

Hormonal Stages?

Okay. I grabbed a shiny red apple from the creme colored refrigerator and headed upstairs to my ''new'' bedroom. Only a single dull beam of light entered the room from the old window in the left far-hand side of the room, and some light radiated from the light bulb above my head, but it was enough to make my skin glow just a bit. So I calmly walked over to the window sill and shut the blinds properly, I would have to get something that blocks sun form coming inside.

Sighing, I went over to my bed and sat down. There's many things I can't now, for one, I can't go out in the sun, two, I can't sleep, I would have to roam around the house or do something to keep me entertained, and three, I can't tell people that I read minds. Those things were going to make life much tougher or me.

In the middle of thinking, I took a bite of the circular fruit that was in my palm. I chewed it normally, but after a couple of bites I began going slower and slower, this apple was disgusting! Yuck!

I spit out the small piece and looked at it as if it were a terrifying monster. How can this be?, I though to myself, I love apples! What?! Now, I can't eat?! No!

Mortified, I got up and went down stairs, Charlie was nowhere to be found, I spotted a note laying on the checkered table cloth when I entered the kitchen. It read: _Sorry Bells, I have to work short notice. I was going to stay home and show you around town, but I'm not able to, feel free to leave the house and explore while I'm out. I'll be back by 6:30p.m. See ya then. Charlie. _

Bells? Now I have a nickname? And why didn't I read his mind when he left? Maybe I was to busy staring down that chewed apple to hear anything.

I have the whole house to myself for the day, I shrugged it off, I had more important thing to carter to right now. I went to the counter, There must be something that I could eat. I didn't feel hungry, and that was strange, I was always hungry.

I dug around the cabinets and found some granola bars, cereal, chicken, a chocolate bar, and Oreo's. I picked up a the piece of fried chicken and popped it into my mouth, I didn't even get to chew it before I spit it out. I did the same with the Cornflakes, milk, and granola bars, they all tasted revolting and icky. They all ended up in the trash.

And then there were two: The chocolate Bar, and the Oreo's.

I loved them both when I was still... normal, but I also loved milk. I frowned when I ended up scrubbing my tongue with my fingers and washed out my mouth with soap and water.

I sighed for the second time this morning and went back to my room. I can't eat. Fantastic.

I realized then, that Charlie would probably be mad if he came home to find his precious refrigerator empty, so I tugged myself up and changed into another set of cloths, but not before I took a shower. I didn't wan to be normal and smell like forest and dirt.

I quickly stripped out of my cloths and climbed into the shower/bath. My skin was so cold, but I felt warm and safe in it. I hadn't noticed before, but my skin was rock hard, I knocked on it, as if a door, and it have a wrinkle in sight, not that a 17 year old had wrinkled.

I wrapped myself in a towel when I was done cleaning my hair and body, then stepped out and changed. I wore a long sleeved, purple sweater and pants, so there was no why that my skin could probably sparkle underneath, but it looked gloomy outside, nothing to fret about.

I grabbed a pair of sunglasses, and with nothing else to stall with, I stepped out of the house. It wasn't like I was afraid of the sun, but if anyone saw m sparkle I would be the talk of the little town in less than an hour. I would force myself to leave and live else where.

It felt hard just thinking about it, leaving, some how I already felt as if I was connected to Forks, like something of importance was in this low populated town, and I was supposed to find out what that importance was.

**Alice's POV**

"She's going to the Grocery Store, guys," I told my adopted siblings after having a vision.

"Why?" _Ugh, sometimes I wonder what's going on in Emmett's peanut head. _

"She's probably looking for food, stupid," _That was mean. I think, for Emmett's wife, Rosalie was pretty harsh with him. I feel bad for Em now, he looks like a kicked puppy. _

"Why would she? Go to the Food Store? I mean, if she's a vampire, I think is what Emmett is trying to say," Jasper clarified.

"Well, maybe she's buying food for Charlie or something?" I asked.

"What connection does she have with The Chief of Police anyways?" Rosalie.

"I was attacked by a sudden happy feeling this morning," Jasper told us.

"He's her father. His thoughts practically attacked me a couple hours ago,"

"What are the details?" Jasper asked, he was in question mode.

"Well, for one, her full name is Isabella Marie Swan, two, she just arrived yesterday--like Alice had said."

"Where did she come from?" Now I was beginning to get curious.

"I don't know. Only because Charlie doesn't know either. And Renee, the mother, died."

"How?"

"I don't know, Bella just appeared at the door step and told him that he was her dad, no other details."

"Oh,"

"But who cares? She's none of our business," Rosalie spat.

"We should make sure that she isn't going to hurt anyone. Alice said she looked strong, maybe she's a new born, we can't risk her attacking anyone or anything in public," Jasper said, completely ignoring Rosalie's statement.

"Yes, I agree with you," Edward nodded.

"Well, who's going to snoop around?" I asked.

"I don't think Jasper should go, he's still trying to control his thirst, Alice you might ruin everything. Rosalie, nope, she's not going," Edward accessed us.

"Oh, Oh! Pick me! Edward! Me! I wanna go!" Emmett bounced up and down like a kindergartener instead of a 75 year old vampire.

"Emmett? She might find you intimidating," I stated, turning to Edward after Emmett started to pout, "Edward, that leaves you as an only option,"

"Alright, for the sake of the team, I'll go. Do you see anything bad happening in the future?" he asked the question then turned around to get the keys to his Volvo.

"Um, let me check," I did a quick future check, nothing bad, "Nope, everything is clear,"

"Okay, bye guys," and with that, he walked out of the house and sped away.

* * *

Review!!! =]


	8. Confused

Yes! My dad went to fix my computer all of a sudden and now it's fixed! I'm happy as you guys are! I thought it would take a couple of weeks to get this thing fixed and working. *sigh* I was mega lucky this time. I have to be more careful with this computer now.

_~*~*~*Disclaimer*~*~*~_

**Me:** You dissed me bad last time.

**Stephenie:** Well, it's true, you will **NEVER **own Twilight.

**Me:** Stop rubbing it in!

* * *

Confused

Bella's POV

I don't know what it was with me and sighing today, but I sighed none-the-less when I discovered I would have to walk to town. Thankfully it wasn't raining--apparently it was out of the ordinary weather here--I wouldn't stand a change in the rain, I didn't even have an umbrella with me.

I shook my head and comensed the mile walk to town. Lucky for me, I wore my comfortable _Converse--_my favorite shoe brand of all time--on the other hand, I didn't think I would get tired if I walked all the way in stiletto heels, not that I would wear five inch heels in my life time. _Ever._

I walked passed a forest on my stroll to the food store, it lined the whole right side of the road, so there was no way in ignoring the green group of trees. It looked inviting, but dreary at the same time, like something was watching me, something good, spiritual, but there was another feeling too, like something was going to strike or attack at any moment. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and crossed the road to the less forest populated side.

As my wonderful walk to town was slowly coming to a close, I started to hear peoples' thoughts. Girls in particular.

_OhmiGod! Edward Cullen! At the Super Market!_

_This has to be a dream! Someone pinch me! Ugh! Edward Cullen can all he wants. Rawr. _

_I think I'm hypervetalating! Yes, I am! Edward here! Edward Cullen!_

Okay, they have a teensy obsession.

_Oh, whatever! Cullen isn't all that! Girls should be all over me! Just cuz he has orange hair and good looks! Pft, I so look better than him, girls just haven't noticed me, that's all. He's the attention hogger, is what he is. No other guy can be safe with their girlfriend around with out him strolling by and taking the away. But he doesn't date, what a relief. Pft, I still look better than him, pft, I so do._

The last thought made me laugh. This Edward character was real popular with the girls here, wonder why he didn't date, maybe bad experience? And he seemed kind of envied by some guys here, hopefully he wasn't a player, I would probably attack the guy if he was. I hate guys like that. Whatever, I don't care. I don't even know what the guy looks like and I'm already planning on jumping him if he's a man whore.

I brought an index finger to each of my temples and whispered to myself, "Uhsaaaah! Uhsaaaah!"

I rounded a corner and immediately saw girls running away from me, for a second I though I had grossed them out by how I looked but then I remembered they were running toward a place called "Jesse's Super Market", towards the boy named Edward Cullen.

They crowded outside the store, their faces almost glued to the clear glass windows, some girls even pushed each other out of the way to get a better view of the boy inside. Then the throng of people--girls-- was dispersed when a tall, skinny man trudged outside and shook his wrinkled fist through the air, yelling things like ,"Get a life!" and "Go eat some food!" that had me in another round of quiet laughter.

But what stumped was why no one had gone inside to talk to the imfamous Edward Cullen, were they too intimidated by him or something, they were probably rejects of his? If so, a lot of girls asked him out, or the other way around, the man whore thing was still open.

I blocked out the minds of the unhappy girls--they were cursing and depressed-- so I tuned them out effortlessly.

I walked over to the steel doors and pulled them open, swinging it open until the hinges could no longer take it and it silently closed on its own once I was inside. The same elderly man that separated the girls was at the cashier, he gave me a suspicious look like I was here to fool around or something, but I smiled at him, his thoughts were, like Charlie's, amousing.

_What's it with these girls and that Cullen kid? He's a boy for goodness sake, why dont they leave him alone? Back when I was a boy there was no problems like this, girls swooning over a young man. It seems with every passing generation the girls are becoming more and more boy hungry. I feel bad for the boy, truly do. _

_Wup! Here comes a girl to go and interfere with the boys life. She looks new, I haven't seen her here. Wait a dorn tootyin' minute! That's Swan's kid! I remember her, I haven't seen here since she a little baby, kinda think of it, I haven't seen Charlie's wife either, wonder what happened to her. The kid looks good, and she has some muscle, unlike some of the other anorexic girls in Forks. _

My smiled widened as I discover he had excepted me--even though he didn't know I was a freak-- into this little town. I turned on the balls of my heels and went to the isle that held the junk food, since mostly the stuff that I had conjured up was chocolate and donuts, I took a shopping basket with me. I found what I was looking for, the Twinkies, and took a handful into my arms, I shoved them into the plastic bin and moved my belongings to a different isle. I quickly scanned the different types of milk, I hadn't known that there was a variety and I wouldn't remember what type I had drunk so I just grabbed a random gallon of milk.

I was bent down half way to place the milk along with the rest of the food when I noticed someone else in the isle with me, staring in a surreptitious way. The guy was around my age, with reddish-brown hair, bronze in some form, his skin was pale white, like mine, and I could see the corner of his eye looking at me, they were a rich honey color, like liquid gold. This ust of been the Edward Cullen everyone was talking about, well, he didn't look like a man whore.

His thoughts were blurred, quieter than other peoples thoughts, but I still got to hear a good part of them.

_Her skin is pale and her eyes are a butterscotch color, just like the rest of the family, which is a good thing. I don't have to worry about anybody getting killed in this town. She's different though, her heart still beats and some blood still runs through her veins, but like a bruise, it passes slowly, along with her heart. _

_That's deffinetly strange for one of our kind. __This girl is also different, I could tell. Her scent is very strong, a floral smell, inviting. Her skin looks stronger than most and by the way she stands and holds herself, she seems to be very strong. I doubt she is a newborn, she wouldn't be able to stand here next to me without attacking someone else in the store. But what is she? She can't be one of us, she's definitely more than human. _

I was stunned. What was he talking about? Being 'one of them'?

Still completely and utterly confused, I turned my back to the strangest boy I'd ever seen and walked to the front cashier, "I'd like to buy these things, please," I said softly to the old man, his name was apparently 'Jesse', "Jesse,"

"Alright little lady," he responded and started to check off everything with his little price checker...thing, "Will that be all?"

"Yes,"

"Okay. Say, you wouldn't be Chief Swan's daughter would you? You seem a lot familiar. But what do I know? I old as can be," he chuckled.

"Yes, I came down yesterday. I'm staying with him now,"

"His wife is here too, right?" I frown tugged at the bottom of my lips.

"No, no. She won't be coming home. She, uh, died, a couple days ago," I murmured and dropped my gaze down to my feet. It hurt a little to think my mom, I wished she were alive, but if it ment for her to end up like me, I take it back.

"Oh, uh, I'm very sorry," Yea, is only a simple sorry would make things better.

"Thanks. Here," I handed him a thirty dollar bill and picked up my things that were now in three plastic bags, "Keep the change," I smiled the best smile I could spread across my face and walked out the front doors.

It had started to rain in the few minutes that I was in the super market, everything was drenched. I knew the sun wouldn't last very long and I should have bought an umbrella while I was still there, but I marched on forward, I walked back to Charlie's house, instead of running like I had planned earlier. I was thinking about things that Edward had thought.

_I don't have to worry about anybody getting killed in this town. _

That caught me by surprise, why would I kill anybody, I mean, I hold a grudge, but never harm someone else? This seemed strange.

_She's different though, her heart still beats and some blood still runs through her veins, but like a bruise, it passes slowly, along with her heart._

Doesn't your heart need to beat in order for someone to survive? And blood, without blood we'd be dead too? How could he tell my heart was slower than normal people's hearts? Unless...no.

_I doubt she is a newborn, she wouldn't be able to stand here next to me without attacking someone else in the store._

Again with the harming someone. Why would I pounce on someone? Well, other than man whores? And newborn? If I were a newborn then I wouldn't be in this freakin' store buying twinkies!

_She can't be one of us, she's deffinetly more than human. _

One of them? What? Since I'm part albino I don't have the same rights? I doubt he was thinking that though, he couldn't have known.

I was too deep in thought that I didn't even remember when I had opened the front door, I was in the kitchen when I came back to the present. I put away the food I bought at my human pace, still thinking about earlier.

Charlie came home about an hour later, that was enough time for me to make him dinner, a simple plate of speggeti. I was placing his plate when he came inside, his cloths were completely soaked in water, even though he was prpbably only exposed to the rain for a few seconds.

"Hey there. How was your day?" he asked while taking off his police jacket, hanging it on a hook in the wall. He took off his shoes next.

"Uh, it was... fine?" I couldn't find something that could cesribe what had happened earlier in the day.

"Good. You made dunner? That wasn't nessacary, honey,"

"Oh, yeah, well when you were gone, I kind of ate all the food and went to buy some more, I decied to pick you some ingredients for real dinners since all the food you had was basically junk food," I confessed.

"Well, thank-you," he said and sat at the table where his food was.

"You're very welcome," I smiled and turned to go to my room, but Charlie called me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" he sounded concerned.

"I ate already, I'm stuffed," I touched my empty stomach and started to walk back to my room.

"Alright. Oh, you're starting school tomarrow, okay?"

"Okay," I yelled from the top of te stairs and went into my room.

I changed into my matching shorts and tank-top and belly flopped onto my bed, it creaked under the sudden weight, but held it's form.

I tried to fall alseep, but then I remembered that I had lost the ability, and sat in bed. I listened to the soft snoring of Charlie across the hall, I thought about how school would turn out tomorrow, but I thought about the imafamous Edward Cullen.

I _was_ more than human.

* * *

School! What gunna happen? Will she meet Edward Cullen? Or any of the Cullens? Hhhhm.

Oh, and the super market name "Jesse's Super Market" that's a real place in Texas, I've been there before, well every summer. And the idea of Bella going to the food store place was shiny-silver-volvo-staker...Thanks!!!

Alright! I love the reviews!!! Some much!!! See ya!!!


	9. Anorexic

Sup? How's everybody? Yes, Happy Valentine's Day!!! 33333

_*~*~*Disclaimer*~*~*_

**Stranger:**Can I own Twilight?

**Stephenie:**You ain't special, get in the back of the line *points to thousands of people begging to own Twilight*

**Me:**Aw, man! She burned you!!! Gosh, that was good one Stephenie!

**Stephenie:**You can get in the back of the line, too.

**Me:**I'll go get some ice for that burn.

* * *

Anorexic

Bella's POV

I 'woke up' at 6:15a.m. a reasonable time to get ready--take a shower, change, add on last minute make-up, not that I wore any--when school started at 7:35 and it was more than a couple of blocks away. I was planning on walking, or running to school, but Charlie had been thinking about getting me a car or something so I wouldn't have to walk in the rain--he had got a truck from his friend Billy Black, who was supposedly in a wheel chair and he didn't feel the need to keep the automobile any longer-- and had parked it outside when I was 'sleeping' He was going to surprise me this morning.

I toke a shower first, the water helped relax my muscles and I didn't feel so nervous about going to school. I honestly felt as if it was my very first year of school, my stomach felt as if it were doing somber salts, and if I could, I would have thrown up, everywhere. Technically, though, it was my first day of school, in this new body, everything was going to be different than my passed grades.

After I dried my body I put on a red _American Eagle _long sleeve, with black skinny jeans, accompanied by my pair of white and red Converse. I let my hair flow loosely around me, partly because I didn't feel like putting it into a pony-tail and if anyone started to stare at me, I could just cover my face with it. So I just dried it. I put on some lip gloss that made my lips shimmer in the light, I never really like make-up, and I didn't see much use for it now.

I sighed when I finished getting ready and looked at the time, 6:45, I grabbed my new book-bag with the necessary school supplies and shuffled down the narrow stair case leading to the kitchen. I could hear Charlie eating his breakfast, and his thoughts were jumbled up, happy thoughts though, nothing sorrowful or pain staking heart breaking--his thoughts were really emo a couple of nights ago, and some times during the day. It almost worried me, I didn't want him to going all depressed on me.

"Hello, Bells!" he greated me enthusiastically, his aged eyes wrinkled as he smiled at me.

"Hi, Charlie. Good morning," I smiled back.

"I have a surprise for you, but you have to close your eyes," he told me and got up to put his dirty dished into the sink. He walked over to me and covered my eyes with his rough hands.

"Aw, come one! I wont like surprises!" I whined, and folded my arms over my chest. Charlie wheeled me to the front door none-the-less, opened it and walked me right up to something that smelled like rusted metal.

"Ta-Da!" he yelled when he gave me my vision back. He was pointing to a Red Chevy parked on the street at an angle.

"Wow! You got this for me? You shouldn't have Charlie!" I squealed, faking excitement. I ran over to the truck and opened the door so I could get in, the seats were worn down leather, the dash-board had '1963' in metallic numbers. It gave me a clue to how old this was, "Thanks Charlie! This is so cool!" I smiled.

"You're very welcome. It's not the newest thing out there," I didn't need him to tell me that to know, "but it'll do. You should head to school, it starts in 35 minutes and you need to get your schedule," he reminded me, "Have a good day,"

"You too!" I closed the truck door and turned the key that was already in the ignition and backed out of the driveway.

It took ten minutes to get there, I would have gotten there in 2 minutes flat, but I learned that I wouldn't go over 55 miles-per-hour. I almost got stranded on the side of the rode but I just rebutted the batteries and went slower.

I almost passed the school entrance when I finally got there, it looked like town houses, the buildings were stick together with big white numbers printed over the faded bricks. I swirled into a parking spot far from the school entrance and turned my iPod Touch.

_They say I need some rogaine to put in my hair_

_Work it out at the gym to fit my underwear_

_Okaley makes the shades to transform a tool_

_You'd hate for the kids to think that you've lost your cool_

_Immado the things that I wanna do_

_I ain't got a thing to prove to you_

_I'll eat my candy with the pork and beans_

_Excuse my manners if I make a scene_

_I ain't gonna wear the clothes that you like_

_I'm fine and dandy with the me inside_

_One look in the mirror and I'm tickled pink_

_I don't give a hoot about what you think_

If only I could be so care-free, I need to be very careful around everyone. I can't afford any mistakes.

_Everyone likes to dance to a happy song_

_With a catchy chorus and beat so they can sing along_

_Timbaland knows the way to reach the top of the charts_

_Maybe if I work with him I can perfect the art_

I walked over to a small building with a sign outside labeled 'Main Office' I opened the glass door, but on my way I noticed a couple of cars in the parking lot. Rusted and old like mine, only a shiny Volvo and a big Jeep parked next to it looked like the latest cars on the market. The windows were tinted black and it was hard to see inside, but it was clear someone was in there, as if waiting for something.

I walked up to a chubby woman who was sitting at a desk in a far corner of the room, her name tag identified her as 'Ms. Cope' the Secretary.

"Hello, there. How may I help you?" she asked, her eyes looking at my face, admiring? _Wow, she is really cute. Adorable! She looks like a Cullen, they all have good looks. Especially the Edward boy. _

"Uh, I came to pick my schedule,"

"Oh, yes, you might be Charlie's daughter!" she gushed and searched her desk for some papers, "Here you go, sweetie. Bring this to your teacher and get them to sign it, at the end of the day bring it back," she instructed passing me a small envelope with everything inside.

"Alright, thank you Ms. Cope," I smiled back and it seemed like she was stunned for a moment.

"Good luck,"

"I'll need it," I muttered to myself and walked back inti the direction my truck.

The school lot was now crowded with people running around or talking with someone else. From the corner of my eye I saw a small pixie looking girl coming towards me, immediately I heard people screaming in their thoughts, they were directed to the fairy in front of me. _What is she doing?!; Alice is going to ruin everything!; Wow, she's kinda hot. Oh, damn! Edward don't say anything!; We shouldn't have come to school today. _

Why would someone tell someone else not to say anything in their thoughts? I looked over at Edward, his eyes met mine and I quickly looked away.

The rest of the thoughts came from three extremely beautiful people standing by the Volvo I had seen earlier. One of the two boys was very muscular, with short curly hair, he looked intimidating, the next boy to him was tall, lean, with honey colored hair, he looked muscular, but not as over done as the first guy. Beside the was a gorgeous blond, her hair swaying slowly in the wind, she had the curves that would brake a models heart. They were all pale, with a funny eyes color, I shouldn't be talking though, my eyes were purple.

"Hello!" she greeted my excitedly, "I'm Alice Cullen,"

"Uh, hi?"

"You're new here." It wasn't a question, "There hasn't been a new student for ages!"

Uh, this girl was really strange, when I looked at her she looked similar to me, pale skin, smooth complexion, her eyes were a golden, Burgundy, similar to her brothers. Edward.

"Uh, Bella? You okay?" she asked, waving her hand across my face.

I never told her my name, "How do you know my name?"

_What should I say? I messed up big time! Ugh, how am I going to get out of this? Ah-ha!_

"Uh, you're iPod. The screen says 'Bella's iPod' there." she pointed to my blue mp3 player, it was true.

"Oh," I couldn't help but feel suspicious of the little pixie.

I turned around and started to walk into the school, Alice followed. "Would you like to go shopping?" she asked, her stride matched mine. Well, she was straight forward.

"I'm not the shopping type," I told her, her eyes looked sad.

"We could still go, though. You seem real cool! And none of my siblings want to go_," well Rosalie would but I wouldn't mention that. _

"Um, I gotta get to class," I mumbled right before the bell rang and quickly reported to my first period: Spanish

I walked up to the the woman in the front of the class room, the people who were there glared as me, following my every move, it felt awkward.

"You need to sign this," I gave the paper to the teacher and she just stared back at me. _Que piensa? No me va disrespetar en mi clase. No, nada de eso. (What is she thinking? She's not going to disrespect me in my class. I won't have none of that.)_

"You cant just tell me what to do, go take a seat," her heavy accent made it difficult to understand her. What did I say to her! Jeez! Now, I'm on a hit list. Great.

I took a seat all the way in the back, away from people. I scooted my seat all the wall, so there less of a chance that someone would notice me. The teacher began class after everyone settled down in their seats.

I just stared out the window, watching leaves swirling around in mini tornado's on the road. All the while, I felt people staring at me, gawking. Mrs. Heredia, the Spanish teacher, didn't ask me to answer any questions, and I was grateful. Not that I sucked at Spanish, it was the opposite with me, I didn't want the attention was all. I felt uncomfortable almost, and I never liked it.

Then I got an idea, maybe I should act goth? People might leave me alone if I looked all gloomy and gave them a death glare. I would have to test that out soon.

The rest of the morning passed by, and I blocked out the thoughts of everyone. The guys were being dirty, and the girls, although not as bad as the girls back in Phoenix, were evniousof me. It was ridiculous.

At lunch I ate alone, far from other people, in the corner end of the cafeteria. But, half way though the pixie returned and asked me why I wasn't eating. I told her the first thing that popped into my head, I was 'anerexic'. Which was partly true, except for the fact that I can't eat at all. Alice merely giggled and started to asked me more and more questions about myself. It started to get a little annoying, but, I don't know, something about her presence perked me up. She was probably rubbing off on me.

Oh, and the death glare, yup, they worked. Every time someone met my eyes I would throw daggers at them, I almost fell down laughing when one boy, I think his name was Eric Yorkie, stared at me, I have him the most deadliest, cold stare I could conjure up. He practically ran away and then he hit a wall in his escape. That made my day.

I had science after, or biology, it was the same thing.

I walked up to the teacher, he looked up at me and smiled, at least he wasn't in a bad mood. He signed the paper and told me to sit in the back, next to Edward, not before he made me introduce myself to the class.

"Isabella? Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" Mr. Mason asked, everyone in the room turned in in their seats to stare at me. I groaned quietly.

_This should be good, _Edward thought. I glared at him, and he seemed to be shock by the look on my face.

"I, uh, I hate it when people call me Isabella, it makes me feel old. Bella is fine. Err, I moved her from Phoenix--" Some blond in the front cut me off.

"Then aren't you, like, supposed to have a tan?" she asked, chewing her gum like a cow.

"I'm part albino," Edward chuckled next to me. Did I say something funny?

"Whatever," the Blondie muttered and turned around in her seat.

"Charlie is my dad, you probably already know. Oh, and I hate it when people stare at me. It makes me aggressive, like I could punch them square in the face." I said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hopefully they would get a clue and stop with the ogling. It did get to some people, they quickly started to looked over my head or they turned back around in their seats. Mr. Mason cleared his throat and walked up to the front of the class to continue his teachings.

_Emmett could probably have loved to hear that, Bella punching someone as a threat. But she is strange, part albino? Well, it is a good cover for why she was white as a ghost. Still, though, she was something else. I can't tell what she's thinking either, it's really bugging me. _

Not two seconds after he thought that, I saw him pass a note to me. It read: _Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you. _

Okay. I looked over at him, he was smiling a wide cooked smile, his sharp, white teeth glimmering.

Ugh, I wrote back: _Uh, Hi? _

I passed it back and a couple seconds later he passed it back: _What are you? _

Was written in his elegant ink. _What are you? _Plain and simple. But what did it mean? Once I again I looked in his direction, but this time his face was serious.

_A freak. _

I folded the white piece of paper and handed it to him. I didn't look back to catch his expression as he read the note, I blocked out his thoughts. The bell rang, and I was already out the door before anyone else have the change to get packed.

* * *

I'm kinda gloomy today. I was going to see Friday the 13th, but my mom said no. If anyone sees it please tell me how it was!!! PM's would be the best!!! Oh, I just had to add this... Has anyone ever felt like a blind man in a dark room, looking for a black that wasn't there?!?!?! Okay, I'm done!!! Lol.

Oh, reviews will make my day!!!


	10. Aching

Did you guys know that your the best-est? Cuz you know why? I'll tell you, I got 24 reviews for the last chapter(the most amout of reviews for a given chapter). This story has a total of 93 alerts and 66 favs. That is why you guys are the best!!!

_*~*~*Dislaimer*~*~*_

**Me:** I lost my iPod!!!

**Stephenie:** No, I took it.

**Me:** Well, give it back. *Holds hand out*

**Stephenie:** Mmmmno.

**Me:** Okay than, I'll just take Emmett! *Evil chuckle*

**Emmett:** Somone called me?

**Me:** Yes!!! I own you!!!

**Emmett:** Okay?

**Me:** Lets go get ice cream!!!

**Emmett:** Yay!!!

* * *

Aching

**Edward's POV**

Bella had passed me the note back in a hurry and left the room in a quick graceful manor. The bell rung and everyone around me had gotten up, and were leaving the room. To anxious to keep the note for later, I unfolded the piece of paper we had our conversation on. Right below where I had asked what she was, one word was written in pencil: Freak.

I was stunned. Did she think so lowly of herself?

I do not know what exactly she is, but she definitely isn't a freak, different, but not a freak.

I gathered my things and went to my next class, Alice had asked me about the note several times and every time, I told her it was nothing. We still didn't know what she was or what her perspose of being was, maybe she just wanted to live normally.

But if she was a vampire, how could she live with a human in the same house?

**Bella's POV**

The rest of the day went in a blur. I returned the signed slip into the main office and headed home. Charlie left a note saying he wouldn't be home till 8p.m. because of some accident that had happened in another neighboring town.

I read the note over twice then dumped my book bag by my desk and layed down in bed for an hour or two, just thinking. What would Edward think of me? Probably a freak like everyone else back in Phoenix. I wouldn't blame him, I'd think the same thing if someone showed up and looked different, a _discusting_ different.

I decided to do the little homework I was given to take my mind off of things. It was simple, basic material so I was done with everything in less than 15 minutes. It was only 5 O'clock and I was so bored it was unbelievable. What should I do to entertain self? I could go outside, it's not raining, and maybe I could take a book to read for a while.

So with that, I got up from my bed and grabbed "The Host" by this Stephenie Meyer person and walked outside into the back yard. It was kinda warm today unlike it usually is, and the light sun that was shining today only came down in streaks, having to glow through all the trees in the yard.

I placed a light blue picnic blanket on the ground next to a group of trees and layed belly down. I let my legs swing in the air and I opened the book up to the first page, it was a poem by May Swenson:

**Question**

_Body my house  
my horse my hound  
what will I do  
when you are fallen_

_Where will I sleep  
How will I ride  
What will I hunt_

_Where can I go  
without my mount  
all eager and quick  
How will I know  
in thicket ahead  
is danger or treasure  
when Body my good  
bright dog is dead_

_How will it be  
to lie in the sky  
without roof or door  
and wind for an eye_

_With cloud for shift  
how will I hide?_

Well, that got me thinking. She doesn't provide an answer, or a tidy solution, so what does she end up doing? She loved "Body" to death and she's questioning how she will get through live without her trusty companion at her side. Though I didn't understand the second verse or the last, this was a deep, tear-dropping poem once you understood most of it. Hhm, I want a dog now.

I was in the middle of coming up with a good breed when I heard the light and quick step of somebody behind me. Startled, I got up and stared back into the thick woods, I smelled deer coming this way and my throat suddenly started to ache, it burned just a slight when I picked up the scent of it's blood. But why would I crave blood? I'm not a vampire(**A/N:**Bella doesn't know vampires exist, thus she doesn't know that The Cullens are vampires).

I saw the deer come into my range of sight, I saw it's face, frightened and alert. Something inside of me wanted to pounce on the animal, to drink it's blood, but something else was telling me that was completely gross, but in that split second I had changed my stance from standing up straight to crouching down. A rippled growl sounded through the woods, and I immedietly froze when I realized the strange sound was coming from me. I slapped my hands over my mouth and ran inside.

What was that? Why did I feel so...wild? I was about to attack a deer for God's sake! This better not be another side effect, I grumbled to myself.

Since the time I was outside had been a little less than an hour I had nothing to do ...again. I haven't watched T.V. in a while, maybe Jeff Dunham will do me some good. I used to love him before I changed, I wonder if that's changed as well.

I let out an exasperated sigh and went in the living room, where a long futon was sitting in front of the surprizingly big plasa screen. I walked over to the couch, lied down on it and grabbed the control. I luaghed when I found it, this control had the biggest buttons on it. I guess Charlie had some trouble finding the small control that he decided to get the ultra huge one.

I shruggd and turned on the T.V. It was on some baseball game so I changed it to channel 53, _Comedy Central. _Lucky for me it was Friday, he useually comes up today. And to my pleasure Jeff Dunham was on stage performing with one of my favorite charaters, Bubba J.

"Bubba J, are you married?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, yeah." The bill hilly puppet answered.

"Is your wife pretty?"

"Yea--No."

"What the difference?"

"The light." the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Okay, where did you meet your wife?"

"At the family reunion." the audience went into another fit of laughter, "What?" he asked them.

"So where was this family reunion?"

"At the state fair,"

"Alright, so tell about the time you first saw your wife,"

Bubba J started his story, "So there she was. She was leaning up against the fairest wheel,"

"Yeah,"

"Making it tilt. Sunlight glistening off her curlers, corn dog in one hand, _Budweiser _in the other. So I went up to her and said 'Young woman, you look more delicious than Mayonnaise ozzing out of a spam sandwich'," the puppet waited for his audience to calm down, "Then she smiled...What a tooth,"

Sometime in his little rant I had fallen off the couch and now I was on the floor laughing my butt off. Once I calmed down I started to watch again.

"So I guess you had the wedding at the chirch?" the ventriloquist asked.

"Yeah,"

"Had the reception?"

"At Wal-mart,"

"Why?"

"It's easier to return the gifts,"

I started laughing again but this time I looked over at the clock hanging in the corner of the room. I hadn't noticed the time and realized it was already 7:35p.m. Charlie would be home soon and and I hadn't made him dinner, so I started right away. When his grilled cheese was being made I heated up some tomato soup to go with it. Only now had I actually paid any attention to the way food smelled. Not only did it taste like shit, it smell atrocious. I held my breath for the duration of the time and set the food on the table when Charlie came frown through the door.

"Hey, Bells. Sorry I'm late," he apologized and came into the kitchen. He sat down in his regular chair and started to eat. Then he looked up at me, "Are you holding your breath, Bella?"

I hadn't remembered I stopped breathing and I quickly took in some air, "No, I just swallowed my gum is all," I smile, "I already ate so I'm going to my room," I dismissed myself from the hideous smelling room and dashed for mine.

So I don't need to breathe? Ugh, I thought I had discovered all the side effects. But this wasn't so bad.

I changed into my matching tank-top and shorts and went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and looked myself in the mirror. Not only was I pale, fast, strong, and wise, I also almost attacked a freakin' deer.

* * *

Okay, it was a short chapter, but I needed to get this out to be able to write the next. And this chapter was important, but it was half a filler. So yeah. Oh, and as for the Jeff Dunham performance, I might put a link in my profile so you guys can take in the full hilarious-ness!!! My top favorite puppets are: Peanut, Walter, Jose Jalapenio, then Bubba J!!!

Love your reviews!!! Keep 'em coming!!! I'll love ya more(if that's possible)!!! =]


	11. Unethical

Good Evening!!! Wow, that was weird. Real sorry for not updating in like...a week? I've been super busy homework, essays, then there was my friend who was needing me to be at her side. So please, forgive me. And to show how sorry I am, I have given you a new chapter!

Oh, and vampsrulewolvesdont asked for a full chapter with only Edward's POV, I had to start this chapter with Bella's POV, but a good part is through Edward's perspective!!!

_*~*~*Disclaimer*~*~*_

**Me: **AwhMaGod!!!

**Stephenie:** What???

**Me:** This is my song!!! *starts singing along*

**Stephenie:** "Gives You Hell" by The All American Rejects???

**Me: **Yep!!! They're the coolest!!! Right up there with Mayday Parade, and Good Charlotte!!!

**Stephenie: **Too bad you don't own them...

**Me: **Honestly!!! Must you always crush my dreams?!?!?!

* * *

Unethical

Bella's POV

Two week had passed since I had arrived here, seven-teen days that I have been in this new body, and I feel terribly weak. My arms weren't as strong, I wasn't as fast, my hearing and eye sight were losing their keen senses. Every time I was around some other human or animal, my throat itched and burned with an explosive desire to attack them, some of their blood was mind blowing, it was driving me crazy. But I refused to give into those barbaric motives, I wouldn't attack anyone.

Like every morning, for the past two weeks I got up from bed, took a quick, but thorough shower, got changed, and then went down stairs for 'breakfast'. I had to swallow the discustung food while Charlie was in the same room, I always upchucked it when he left for work. The 'anorexic' thing was getting out of hand.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school? It's gunna be pretty harsh out there later in the day, I don't want you to get sick," Charlie asked, his worry wasted.

The truck he had gotten me broke down some day last week and I had been walking since then, I didn't want to be too close to Charlie in a closed car, or anyone for that matter, so I refused the offer.

"I'm quite capable of walking to school, Charlie. No need for you to waste time on me,"

"Bella! I don't waste my time on you! I want to get to know you, Sweetie."he defended himself. He was still a little mad when he reached the door, but it seemed to evaporate when you opened it, "Bells?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be too much for me to ask you to call me dad?" hesitantly he popped his head into the kitchen where I was eating cereal.

"Uh," I quickly snapped out of my little state of shock and answered him, "No problem, Dad," his smiled widened, making me smile in response.

"Have a nice day, Kid," With that said, he left the house, leaving me to my business.

I ran to the bathroom and hurled everything that I had managed to eat. I got so dizzy after washing out my mouth, that I had to hold onto the counter. I sat down, on the toilet seat for a couple of seconds and when I decided I felt better I stood up and grabbed my book bag.

I stepped outside, and immediately felt a lot better, the cool wind was nice again my freezing skin. I popped an ear phone into my ear and my song of the week blasted through the mini speaker.

_I wake up every evening, with a big smile on my face  
And it never feels out of place_

_And your still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace  
I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love  
And where's that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far_

_You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you even know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way  
Hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell_

One minute and thirty-one seconds into the song, I felt perfectly fine, unnerved. Then things turned for the worst. Not even a second later I felt a sharp pain course through my head. Woozynss over riding me, the trees and forests looked as if they were jumping up at me and turning into weird shapes of all different kinds, it only made the throbbing pain worse.

I gasped, and rubbed my temple, trying to get through the incisive pain that was now coming every few seconds, making me go into another serge of pain. It never stopped. My throat burned with the intensity of a forest fire and I didn't know what to do about it, only able to grasp onto my knees for support. Eventually it was too much for me, I was extremely tired and worn out, my heard pulsated and it didn't seem like the pain was going to stop any time soon.

I let myself fall. I didn't make an effort to hold my hands and try to lessen the fall, I felt the few seconds of air push against my skin and then I was touching the wet, black pavement. My vision blurred, my mind went numb, and my body stiffened.

I blacked out.

**Edward's POV**

_Edward! We have to get to school! Stop listening to your Emo death songs and get your ass down here!_I heard Rosalie, my constipated sister, yell at me in her mind. I rolled my eyes at her rudeness, but I got up from my couch none-the-less, not wanting to have to deal with Rosalie's wrath at this time of day.

But if I was to tell the truth, I wasn't really paying attention to the music buzzing in my ears, I was trying to find out what Bella was. She was so mind numbingly beautiful like a vampire, fast, as well. But that was about all I would actually infer, without actually going up to her and have her explain her whole life's story.

I shook my head, grabbed my school bag and swiftly glided down the spiral stair way, joining my family in the living room.

Emmett was talking animatedly with Jasper, who didn't look the slightest bit interested in the subject, Alice was explaining the Pro's and Con's of purple tank-tops, Esme was singing cheerfully to herself, God Bless her, and Carlisle was in his office.

I ran my fingers through my hair before I cleared my throat, "Are you guys ready?"

Rosalie gave me a death glare for interrupting her conversation, Emmett smiled his usual goofy smile, Jasper looked as if he wanted to run in my direction and hug me, and Alice, being her perky-self, jumped up and down in her seat, nodding her head.

"Lets go then?" Jasper asked hopefully. _Please! Emmett is sharing his night with Rosalie and how they dressed up, hospital theme! Lets go!_

I chuckled to myself, Jazz through me a warning glare, then got up from his seat, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm leaving," he grumbled, walking out the door.

"Wait! I'm not done yet!" Emmett called, running after him.

Alice threw me the keys to the Volvo and proclaimed to dancing out of the door way, Rosalie and bitchy-ness following in suit.

I cursed her out in my head, and walked to my precious car. It was raining only a bit this morning, unlike some other days when it would rain none stop.

My car was parked in the garage, this Volvo meant the world to me, let me tell you, I'd kill Rosalie to keep this car for the rest of my existence.

I got into my seat, with a swift flick of my wrist, turned the keys into the ignition and we were off. I drove slowly today, not feeling like getting to school as early as we always did. All of a sudden Alice, who was sitting in the passengers seat went stiff, her eyes turned coal black, and her skin went paler than usual. She was having a vision.

_*~*Vision*~*_

_Dawn was still rising over the mountains, half the land still dark, hidden in shadow. It was morning, slight rain trickled down from the dark skies. Wind disturbed every thing's sleeping state, moving leaves, and trees. Someone in a black hoodie and skinny jeans was walking down a long narrow road, calmly looking at her surroundings. Just then, her hand started to massage her temples, she stopped and just concentrated on trying to stay standing. All of a sudden, she lost her balance and fell, like a rag doll, and stayed down. Her body sprawled across the worn-out pavement, rain prickling down on the still form, soaking her cloths. Dark hair surrounded her head in a messy, yet nice array, her pale fingers clutched into tight fists..._

_*~*End Vision*~*_

_Then it hit me, I recognized this person. The very person I had been thinking about this morning, asking myself what she was. Now she was fainted on the ground, completely unconscious. _

"Calm down, Edward," Jasper whispered from my behind. He must of been feeling my emotions in a jumble, but I didn't know why, but this girl was on the floor, in safe, and I felt scared, worried, sad, protective, uneasy, but also crazed, how could someone let her stay there.

In that split second I made a wide U-turn and started heading to the road in the vision.

"Where are you going?!" Rosalie snapped. I looked over at Alice who nodded her head and explained everything to our siblings.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, Emmett was stoked to actually have something else to do other than go to school, Jasper was sitting there, thinking over whether this was a good idea or not, and Alice was worried in her seat. I bloated out their thoughts, just watching the road that lay in front of me.

We were driving for about a minute before I started to see something appear on the road. I accelerated the right gas pedal and squealed to a stop right in front of Bella. She was still unmoving, still on the cold pavement.

Alice was already at her side, picking her up.

"Put her in the back, Alice," I told her, looking at Bella. Apparently Rosalie didn't like this idea.

"What?! I'm not getting in that car with her in it!" she whined. Why couldn't she think of someone other than herself. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut the fuck off! What the fuck is your problem?! Why cant you think of someone other than yourself?" I roared.

_Whoa. Calm down. _She told me, stepping back and behind Emmett.

_Chill bro, _Emmett protected her.

"Maybe if she wasn't so bitchy all the time we wouldn't be fighting!" I defended myself. I felt Jasper sending me calm waves of emotion, I tried to smile at him for the gesture, but I think mt face looked more like a grimace.

_Edward? It's no time to be acting like this. Please calm down and open the back door for me. _I looked over at Alice, who was cradling Bella still, I opened the door and stepped back, giving Alice room to put her in.

Alice was about to slide in with Bella and I was about to get into the driver's seat when Emmett decided to speak up, "Well, uh, since there's only one seat left," he started to rock on his heel, and looked up at the sky "...I CALL SHOT GUN!" he ran to the door opposite of mine and strapped himself in, not that he needed to.

_Traitor. _Rosalie thought, but crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come one baby! You can sit up front with me!" he called after his wife through the window, but she just turned away and started running towards the direction of the house, "Okay then, suit yourself! Jasper? You running home?"

"No, I was planning on sitting on your lap," he told my burly brother with heavy sarcasm.

"As long as you don't fart man." (A/N: I know vampires don't fart, but Emmett's being Emmett.) Jasper rolled his eyes and dashed away.

I didn't say anything, just started the car and sped of to our home. The whole way there, Emmett was staring back at Bella, _Wonder if she's any good in football. That would be fun! I've been so bored lately, it's so unbelievable. _

Alice's thoughts were different, _O.M.G. She would look to so good in stiletto heels and a short dress!!! .God. _

Just then we arrived home, Carlisle's car was parked outside in the drive-way, I settled on leaving my car in the garage. I helped Alice carry Bella to the living room of our open house, layed her on a long couch, we waited for Carlisle to come down stairs.

With soft and quick movement, our dad was standing right in front of us, with his medical kit in his left hand. Esme right behind him.

"Oh, my." Esme's hand touched her mouth in a expression pf worry.

"She wouldn't be the..." he looked up at me and I nodded. He glanced down at Bella's still sleeping form and bent down on his knees.

"Her heart is very strange. I can't tell if it's supposed to be beating rhythmical or like it is now." he looked confused, an emotion I had never seen on Carlisle's face, "Her skin is paler then any other vampire I have seen, well other than Aro, Marcus and Cius, that is." he took hold over her wrist and raised it to his nose, _She's dry._

"She's dry?" I asked. Esme stood nervously next to me.

"Yes, she's has barely any blood in her system, but I cant..." He couldn't finish his sentence, "I know nothing about her. How she changed, who changed her, why she's different."

"I've asked myself the samething," I responded. She was a true mystery.

"But, I'm wondering if she knew she needed to drink blood? Maybe she was trying to starve herself? With the about of control she had, she probably didn't know she was thirsty," Carlisle said his thoughts aloud.

"She was probably clueless, that she needed to drink blood. When I had my vision, she was stong and fast, I think she was first changed then. It was about two weeks ago," Alice spoke up for the first time.

"I agree," Carlisle nodded.

_She looks os peaceful like that, _Esme thought.

"We need to get her blood." dad stated, standing up.

"Animal or human?"

"She's very weak, human blood is more potent, I think that would help her more than the animal,"

"Alright," I went to get the human blood Carlisle had stored in case someone went ballistic or lost control, looking for blood. I came back to the living room to find Esme sitting next to Bella, holding her hand, and caressing her face.

_She's so weak, and I' curious. She'll make it, I know so. _She kept repeating to herself. Even without Jasper's talent I could feel Esme's love for this creature, even though she had only seen her for about 2 minutes. Esme was always like that, her compassion and care she had for everything and everyone. She was a true mother.

"Esme? Would you like to help?" I asked her, she jumped a little when I spoke. She turned to me and nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll tilt her head and you can give it to her, just pour it in her mouth," I handed her the sack of blood and knelled on the ground in front of Bella. Tilting her neck up, Esme started to feed Bella the blood, slowly and carefully, making sure she didn't pour to much, she didn't want to drown her.

We finished two bags of blood in less then 3 minutes. I was starting to get worried that she wouldn't wake up, but Emse fed her the blood. Right when the bag was half way down, it was snatched out of Esme's hand.

Bella took hold of the blood and started chugging it down for dear life. Her eyes were closed as she drank it, her chest heaving up and down as she swallowed.

Esme, stund, stood up and separated herself. I got up and stood in front of my mother. Jasper had heard us, and came rushing down stairs, along with Alice and my other siblings. A low growl rippled through his chest and was ready to fight if came the moment.

By this time, Bella had finished, and was staring at us. A single drop of blood rolled down her chin and dropped onto her hand. She looked down and raised her pale fingers to her face, inspecting the circle of red. Her tongue, in one swift movement, licked it off.

"What am I?"

* * *

Wow. That was a long chapter!!! Did you like Edward's POV? I ,personally, think that this was my best chapter, like the details and stuff.

And I had the wierdest thing happen to me just now, this person asked to be my friend on facebook, so accepted, knowing the person, then she was like come to blah, blah, I need give you some things that Shivani(my friend) told me to give you. Then she said saw me in the hall in school. I was like stalker!!! Then!!! She said some perverted things and I was like, screw this shit!!! It was so discusting!!! So, grossed out, I took her off my friends list and asked my OTHER friend, Eric if he knew a hoe named... he was like "yea!!! ones the real one and ones an imposter!!!" I was like ohhhhhhhhhh!!! He said the same thing happened to him, with the same person, and said person knew what class he had 3rd period. Again, I yelled STALKER!!! Man, some people are too dirty.

Sorry, I had to get that out.

But tell me what you guys think, drop a review.

Thanks!!!


	12. Different

Ung. Hey, guys. Sorry, for not updating, and I wouldn't count this as a full chapter. But equally important, just shorter. Had my parent/teacher conferences the other day and I knew for a fact that I'm failing math, therefore, my cellphone is taken away for 3 weeks, or until I lift my grades. I know that isn't much for some people, but for me, let me just tell you, it's going to be a long couple of weeks =[

But anyways, I don't think you want to hear how school is going, so I'll just stop talking and you can read on. My grade is at the bottom, and I am ashamed =[ someone asked if I could post my math grade, so I am. Im probably going to tell you guys what I get on my report card as well.

P.S. sorry for any grammatical mistakes, I'm just so tired, I've been stressed, too much drama for an 8th grader to handle. And sorry if there is any cursing... writing helps me release stress, and I have a lot to release.

**Bella's a bit out of character in this chapter, very sorry. **

***~*~Disclaimer~*~***

**Stephenie: **Aren't you going to beg for Twilight?

**Me:** I really don't care right now!

**Stephenie:** Oh, Jeez. Take a chill pill.

**Me: **A chill pill isn't going to freakin make my life any better!

**Stephenie: **I...think I'm going to, uh, leave now?

**Me: **GO!!! See if I give a shit!

* * *

Different

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know where my mind was, or where it had gone. All I could concentrate on was the fact that whatever was slowly dripping down my throat was satisfying this...thirst? This thirst that was burning with the intensity of a thousand fires was now being quenched by this delectable liquid. That was all I cared about.

All to soon, the cup I was drinking out of was empty. When I started to become aware of my surroundings, I realized I wasn't at home, or at school. The next thought pulled me out my state of mind.

_She was thirsty, her body looks very much alive now. I wonder how she's feeling, but I think she's still in need of energy. _

"What am I?" I asked automatically, I looked up and saw the unbelievably beautiful Cullen family standing in front of me. Why was I in there house? What were they?

I wasn't surprised to see Jasper crouched in front of Alice and another other lovely shaped woman, Esme, most likely, she looked frightened, _Oh, dear, _she thought. Edward was staring at me in shock, much like this other inhumanly handsome man, which was probably Carlisle. Emmett was smiling at me, _Damn! She drank that so quickly, but I bet I could beat her! _His thoughts always made me laugh, even if they were serious, they always had a twinge of humor in them. But right next to him, here to kill my already suck-ish day, Rosalie had her arms crossed in font of her, her lips in a tight grimace and her leg tapping on the ground.

_I wonder if we should tell her? I mean, she has the beauty, speed, strength, she drank the blood like it was nothing..._

"What did you say?" I asked in disbelieve. I drank blood?! I looked over at Alice, her hand slapped over her mouth and she frantically waited for Edward to cover her mistake, "What am I?" I repeated again, this time more harshly. Jasper let out a growl, which only angered me more, but immediately I felt an array of calm surround me.

"Bella?" I tore my eyes away from Jasper and let them set upon Carlisle. His thoughts were unsure and his posture was as if he were embarrassed, "The kids found you on the side of the road, on the way to school, and they brought you here so I could take a look at you. I had no..." he completely avoided my question.

"Cut the crap! What am I?!" I stood up quickly and examined each and everyone of their minds.

_Ohhhh, she looks ticked off!!! _

_Ugh, sit your ass down. _

_Poor thing, she's so confused. _

_She might attack! Someone has to restrain her!_

_Should I just come out and say it?_I read all but one mind, Edwards. He was trying to block me out, but I still got a glimpse at what he was thinking.

_Vampire..._

"What?! You people are _vampires_?!" I started to panic. _I... what? Am I...?_

"Calm down, Bella," Jasper warned, "We'll explain."

"Whoop! Can I explain?!" Emmett asked enthusiastically, jumping up and down next to the moody Rosalie.

A chorus of 'no!' filled the room, as I tried to stop hyperventilating.

_She should sit down, the poor thing looks as if she'll faint at any moment, but I think that's impossible. _

"Alright." I answered the thought, again automatically. I wobbled to the nearest seat and hold my head as if I were having a migraine, "Explain."

As I sat down, so did the rest of the family, their thoughts were quiet and everyone was reluctant to speak, expect for Emmett, who was still vibrating from all his excitement.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh, well, you see..." Jasper started but faded out.

"Isabella," Carlisle called.

But I interupted, "Bella. Just Bella."

"Bella. Do you know what we," he waved his hand to the people around him, "are?" I shook my head in confusion. "Do you know what you," he pointed a pale finger at my chest, "are?" Carlisle asked. I was stunned, no I didn't. I shook my head, again.

"We aren't the average family," Jasper took over, Emmett snorted in the back ground, "We aren't the everyday, go to Wal-mart, tan at the beach kind of people."

_Please. Even if we were human, I wouldn't be caught dead in a place such as Wal-Mart. _

"Okay?" I said, kind of confused by Alice's thought. She isn't human?

"See, Isabella, I don't know how to come out and say it," he fumbled for words.

"Oh, for God's sake! We're Vampires!" Alice yelled out exasperated.

"Wha...what did you say?" I stuttered, they were... Vampires?

"We." She included everyone, "Are." she pointed to her lap, "Vampires." she made her hands into claws, baring her teeth.

By this time I was freaking out, a sudden wave of sadness then calming aurora surrounding. I realized someone was manipulating my emotions.

"Who's doing that?" I asked, staring at their faces.

"Doing what?" Jasper asked, laying back on the couch he was sitting on.

"It's you," I rolled my eyes, "You have an ability. You can change people's emotions. I'm not stupid," Wait, how can I tell? Was this something knew? Don't tell me, another side effect?

"Wow." Emmett muttered.

I started to feel something else, another special ability, "You too Alice, you can..." I started to concentrate on the aura that was coming off of her, "See the future?"

"Very good!" She clapped, smiling at me, "What's Edward's power?"

"Mmm..." I looked over at Edward, his body stiffened as I set my eyes on him, "Mind Reader?"

"Yes," he confirmed, "Except for one." he mumbled.

"Oh, don't be mopey Eddy! You're just mad you can't hear Bella's thoughts!" Edward boomed.

"No, I'm not! And don't call me Eddy! My name is Ed-WARD!" He yelled back, I was startled by his sudden outburst.

"Oh, Jeez. Calm down, brah!" He responded, raising his hands in defeat.

"Hey! Hey! Stop bickering you two!" Esme ordered, "Bella is very confused, where are your manors?"

"Sorry," Edward replied.

"Sorry, Mommy!" Emmett apologized, I internally giggled at his childishness.

"Bella?" I looked over at Carlisle who was seated with his hands neatly positioned on his lap, "How where you changed?"

"Ah? Changed?"

"Yes, how did you turn into a Vampire?"

"Erm, I... I don't think..." I didn't know. Vampire?! Since when am I a Vampire?!

"How did you get all speedy, cold skin, Mind Reader?" Emmett dumbed it up for me.

"Oh! I, uh," I struggled to remember, "I was... Wait! I remember! It was a couple weeks ago," I nodded my head, memories rushing back to me, "There was a major storm in Phoenix. My mom and I were driving to a Wal-Mart, I believe, it had already started to rain in heaps and by the time we had arrived and purchased our things the skies were fogged and we could barely see."

My eyes glazed over and I felt as if I were there, in the past, experiencing all over again, "We were driving back home, when me and my mom got in an accident, hit by a tree, if my mind isn't failing on me. I blacked out after I realized that my mother had died. A while later, I woke up to the fierce, most dreadful pain I could ever image. I was in Hell, and I couldn't move. Once I awoke, I found out I was found by these two 'doctors', they used me as a Guinea pig in one of there experiments," I felt anger rising in my face, but Jasper sent relieve in my direction.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "Where was I?"

"You woke up...?"

"Oh, right, okay. So, I was infuriated, I was used, then I found out I had changed, I had this speed, my skin was cold, hard, my reflexes where faster than they used to be. My eyes," I pointed to them, "They turned purple-ish gold," I chuckled, "But I didn't know what to do, I mean, I'm seven-teen, without a mother, or money, so I snooped around and found out that Charlie was my biological father. I tracked him down, and buala! Here I am."

I took a look around, everyone with a shocked expression in their features.

_Hmm. _

_Interesting. _

_Poor thing._

_I don't really care. _

_Damn! She got changed all cool and shit!_

_Intriguing. _

_Awhh! That's sad!  
_  
"Why does your heart still beat?" Carlisle asked, more to himself than to me, "You're different, Bella."

"Is... is that a good thing?"

"I don't know,"

* * *

Hiya again! Well, as I said before, I was failing math, and I think it was LAoR who asked to inform you about my grade. Well, I had conferences, and I found out I have a 60% in there. *Cry. and I got all sad and really pissed at the same time, I mean, I'm freakin' trying my best and studying but I still get unsatisfactory on my freaking tests or quizzes. Jeez, like wtf?!

But I still have three weeks to bring that up to atleast a 70, I have to work my ass off though, I don't want to repeat that course again, that would be hell.

*Sigh. I might not be able to update till the three weeks, but don't be mad. I need this grade. And thanks to everyone that encouraged me to do my best in their reviews, loved them.

AND!!! I want a new pen-name. Have any suggestions? Nothing embarrassing tho, k? I'll pick the top 3 that I liked and then post up a poll, mojority of the votes wins, so vote, k?

Love y'all! Woops, my western accent took over for a bit, l.m.f.a.o.

Bye!!! =3

And dude. If you guys ever get bored and feel like reading other stuff my me, check out my poems on FictionPress!!! Yerp, my pen-name there is: M3xIcAnT3Ddy83aR

So yea, hope your lives are going smoother than mine is... Byyeeee!!!


	13. Hmm Really?

**Ello World**. I've been feeling better now a days, something superb. I'm going to start writing chapters, since it's almost summer, my school gets out June 25th. My graduation is the 24th. Just to ramble, I've bought an outfit for my graduation. Send me a message on AIM if you're interested in seeing it ((i'm not sure if it's a bit immature of me to wear)). I'll send you a picture if I'm online, my SN's : DrMexicana

I'll start the chapter, it may not be long, since I'm trying to get back into the gist of things. Bear with me. Thanks.

_*~*~*Disclaimer*~*~*_

**Bella :** You're back! Finally!

**Me :** Yeah. I missed you. How ya been?

**Bella :** Lonely.

**Me :** Same.

**Bella :** Oh, come here! *hug*

* * *

**Hmm. Really?  
**

Jasper's POV

"So how have you been? Do you you like your new body?" Esme asked a very calm, Bella.

It was amazing how this newborn, if I would even call her that, was very soothed, and unaffected by all the commotion that had been circulating around her. I wasn't exactly in control over myself when I was first changed, and the fact that Maria involved me in her murder schemes didn't help my thirst for human blood. Yet Bella was seated in front of me, hands folded together, upon her lap, looking my mother in the eyes, having a conversation.

"Yeah," she looked down at her lap, then back at Esme, "It's, different, to say the least." A small giggle escaped her lips.

"It takes a while to get used to it, and drinking the blood, it's apart of being a vampire, it's also something that becomes a part of you."

"Hmm. I just find it wierd," she laughed, "to suck the blood of unsuspecting victims." she said, in her best vampire impersonation. Which sucked, to be honest.

"Oh, Bella," Esme laughed, shaking her had back and forth, "We're vegetarians, we don't believe in drinking the blood of a human, it's not right."

"Ahh." Bella thought about that for a moment. She was still calm, "Have you ever attacked a human before? By accident, I mean."

"No," Esme smiled, "No, I haven't."

"Is it hard? To not drink human blood?"

"Well, to be honest, its something that you need to over power, the scent of the blood is what always attracts you in, but it's your own will power that stops you from actually attacking the human."

That set me a gasped. I have never really heard someone put that into those kinds of words before, if it were really your will power to not attack a human, that means that I barely had any.

**Bella's POV**

After Carlisle left the house for a evening drive around the town, Esme sat me down on the couch, Emmett and Rosalie went up to their rooms to . . .uh, communicate, Alice had gone to the mall, and Edward was somewhere unbeknown, and Jasper sat in the corner of the room, staring.

I didn't let any thoughts into my mind, it was just me for the moment. And I blocked Jasper out of my mind. It seemed like he didn't have a taking towards me. But, what ever, I guess he didn't trust me enough.

"So how have you been? Do you you like your new body?" Esme questioned me.

"Yeah," I looked down to my folded hands, then back up to Esme, "It's, different, to say the least." I chuckled, this body took a while to get into the habit of.

"It takes a while to get used to it, and drinking the blood, it's apart of being a vampire, it's also something that becomes a part of you." Esme responded.

"Hmm. I just find it wierd," I laughed, "to suck the blood of unsuspecting victims."

"Oh, Bella," I made Esme giggle, "We're vegetarians, we don't believe in drinking the blood of a human, it's not right." Ohh. Well, that's not weird either!

"Ahh." I pondered that thought for little while. Esme seemed like the calmer type of person, so I asked, "Have you ever attacked a human before? By accident, I mean."

"No," her lips parted slightly and formed into a gentle smiel, "No, I haven't."

"Is it hard? To not drink human blood?" Now I was really interested in our little conversation.

"Well, to be honest, its something that you need to over power, the scent of the blood is what always attracts you in, but it's your own will power that stops you from actually attacking the human."

I see, but why wasn't I attracted to human blood? Maybe animal blood? But it wasn't so strong, just a little wanting of water in my throat. Oh, wait, I was thirsty for blood!

"Really? I'm starting to get this whole vampire thing," I smiled at her.

"That's good. Nothing worse than a confused vampire." she joked.

At that moment, I opened my mind and let the thoughts of the others in the house to pour into my brain, Edward was grumbling to himself, Alice was humming Viva La Vida by ColdPlay, Rosalie and Emmett I automatically skipped, Carlisle had just parked in the garage, Jasper was thinking to himself, something about self control and what not, and Esme was wondering about ways on how to make my life easier.

I honestly wanted to give her a hug, she wanted her family to make my life happier, and easier to bear (giving others hugs were rare for me, I always respected people's "personal bubble" as much as I could)

"Okay, so? What now?"

* * *

Hey guys :] miss me? I honestly missed you guys, I'm not even playing. It's been a while. But any who, how did you like the chapter? Nothing really happens in it, just Bella and Esme chatting it up. Tell me in a review, if you liked it or not.

If you do really want to see my graduation outfit, I/M me. DrMexicana is the SN. I will reply, I like meeting new people so don't think about messaging me, then going against it cause you dont think that I'd actually reply. Yes. So with that out of the way.

I think I might go back and edit all of these chapters, add details, correct grammer mistakes, stuff like that. What ya think?

Peace Out.

~Ariadny


	14. Cheater, Cheater

It was summer, I was having some fun :]

_*~*~*Disclaimer*~*~*_

**Me:** I've been speaking with a deep accent lately.

**Emmett:** Ariadny, sorry to say, but you've always had an accent.

**Me:** . . . Oh. . . never mind than . . .

* * *

Cheater, Cheater**  
**  
**Edward's POV**

_I need some new clothes!_

_Rosalie, yeah, mmm, yeaaah!_

_So I don't have enough will power?_

_Gah! I'm actually enjoying myself! WAAAH!_

_Oh, Bella. Such a lovely girl._

_I wonder when Bella will need to go hunting once more. _

I heard every ones thoughts, except for one. I've been alive for more than 100 years, and never in my life has this ever happened. Some immature, vampire, girl, thing. Pfft. Why was she so different? Just the way she was "born." Oh, yes, so exciting. Why was she causing such a great interest in my father? My family's basically in love with her already, and they only just met her about three weeks ago.

No. Ugh. No, no, no. Listen to yourself Edward, you sound JEALOUS.

Its increasingly gotten more and more on my nerves as time went on. Everytime I got near her, I tried and tried to get into her head, to see how her mind worked, but with everytime, I was left empty handed. Whats up with this chick? She's like a monster. . . Oh wait. So are we.

"Rosalie! I'm going shopping! Come with me!"

**Emmett's POV**

"Rosalie! I'm going shopping! Come with me!" I heard Alice yell from down stairs, why did she always have to disturb me and Rose when we get it on? Terrible.

"Coming!" and knowing Rosalie, she'd go even if we were going at it hard, "Emmett, get off of me!" I laughed.

"Okay, okay!" not more than four seconds later we were fully dresses and down stairs with the others.

"Bella, do you want to go to the mall with me and Rose?" Alice asked her, "We can buy you new clothes, girl cloths." she added.

"Har, har. No thanks, I'm fine." she replied and stared at the blank television screen.

"Fine, suit yourself!" and they were gone. How I missed Rose, but oh well.

"Bella! Wanna play _Guitar Hero_ with me?"

"Ah, um, okay."

"Alrite," I looked over at Edward, "You wanna play?"

"No."

"UGH. BE LIKE THAT." Bella giggled, "How about you, Jazz?"

"Sure."

"Yay! Bella, you can play the Guitar, Jasper, you're gunna play the drums!"

"And you, Emmett?" Bella asked, grabbing the plastic instrument from the stand.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella, I'm gunna sing!"

"Oh?"

"Yep! I want to play _Say It Ain't So_! I bet I'm I'll get the highest score against you too!" I picked the song, put it on expert, and we started.

_Oh yeah.  
Alright.  
_

_Somebody's Heiney is crowning my icebox.  
Somebody's cold one is giving me chills.  
Guess I'll just close my eyes.  
Inter-_

_Oh yeah.  
All right.  
Feels good.  
Inside._

I started to sing, Bella and Jasper were hitting every note, and I could hear Esme cheering us on in the back ground.

_I can't confront you, I never could do...  
That which might hurt you.  
Try and be cool, when I say:  
This way is-a-waterslide-away-from-me-to-chase-her-fuller-everyday! Hey!  
So be cool._

So far, we all had perfect scores, which wasn't surprising.

_Say it ain't so a-woah-a-woah.  
You drug is a heartbreaker.  
Say it ain't so a-woah-a-woah. . ._

Just as I was about to sing the last line of the song, Bella elbowed by stomach and I missed a word, completely throwing me off balance and losing the game, "What the Hell?!" I grumbled, "You cheated!"

"No, my hand slipped."

"Right into my stomach!" she smiled and looked away.

"None the less, me and Jazz won!"

* * *

Soryy, absolutely nothing happened in this chapter either :\ I need help, becuase I don't know what to add to the story, so leave me some ideas in a review?

I was wondering, would you guys prefer longer chapters but less frequent updates, or shorter chapter and quick updates? I can't promise every chapters going to be up on time, but they'll go up when I finish them.

Mm, so I guess that's pretty much it. How was you're summer vacations? Tell me in a review! I'm way curious, and comment the chapter by sending me a message since people already reviewed a chapter 14 :]

--randii ; air ; ari ; ariadny ; dr m [;


	15. WHATWHAT, IN THE BUTT

Hey, there, guys. Guess who decided to drop by after all these months. :)  
Lets just cut the chit-chat and get to what you really want..

BUTTTTTTTT. I really don't know where I can go with this story. :3 I've tried to come up with several different probabilities, but eh, I'm not coming up with anything. To be honest, my interest in Twilight kinda.. disappeared.. DON'T HIT ME. .

I keep saying I'll try my best to update more often, but seeing as it been, like what? Almost a year since I last updated, I don't think I have any set date of when I'll ever get into fanfiction again. I'm really sorry for disappointing some of you guys. But what can I say? Forgive me, please.

I can't really think of much else to say. I made a twitter a couple days ago, maybe if you ever want to talk, you could tweet me some time. :) aireeoddknee is my user. Talk to me whenever you'd like. And with that, I bid you a-due.

- Ariadny.


End file.
